Star Filled Night
by Moonlight-Hangover
Summary: Yuzora didn't expect anything to happen because of this gift she had. She expected to live a normal life, and take over her fathers dojo. But instead, everything is ripped way when a Shinigami shows up. OC x Ichigo, Please read and review!


**Hey guys :D Long time no see! I'm back with my Bleach OC story! I hope you all enjoy it and please review, I don't have the best grammar and I have been told that I move things along to fast but I give a lot of good details. So please, REVIEW! I will warn you, this chapter has NOTHING to do with the anime until the very last part. The first part is a back round story of everything happening.**

**Title: Star Filled Night**

**Rating: T (May change)**

**Summary: Yuzora didn't expect anything to happen because of this gift she had. She expected to live a normal life, and take over her fathers dojo. But instead, everything is ripped way when a Shinigami shows up.**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Romance**

**So without further ramblings from me, I hope you enjoy "Star Filled Night"!**

**I don't own Bleach. Though I own Hoshi Yozora and the village of 'Tokginatsu'.**

When you go up into the mountains, what do you expect to see? Most would say trees, undisturbed lakes, wildlife, and the sky up above. But would expect to see small houses? Belonging to a small village of farmers and clothes makers, a small village with a population of only 45. Well, if you answered 'no' to the village, I'm sorry but you are sadly mistaken. In the dense forests of central Japan, deep in the mountains where the land is to rocky and the soil is prefect for farming, lay the tiny village of Tokginatsu. Laying eyes first of the huts and makeshift benches in front of the tea houses, you would think that this place was nothing but filth. Where the vermin of the world hide in the shadows of an ally, waiting to crawl out and make their presence known.

But, once again, it would be a mistake. Tokginatsu was anything but a place for vermin. In the river across the clearing, gentle women made the finest silk, some of the purest white, while others a vibrant color. In the fields, strong men plowed their crops and turned the dirt up so new may be planted. But the villages pride was not in their silk or their daikon, but in the largest of the huts, where the grunts of men could be heard and the crashes of others being thrown into walls and doors. This place, was the towns dojo. Though the town was not known much around, the dojo was nationally famous, having taught some of Japans best fighters in the new age. The owner, a small man with a mischievous smile and gleaming green eyes, was Hoshi Kittsu. In the days of his youth, he had fought to protect this very village from the swarm of strange creatures that always seemed to be attacking. But now, an old man, he trained others the way that he had been trained, not to give up and to fight like everyday was your last day.

Said man was standing at the entrance of the dojo, both of his hands on the head of a large cane, watching the progress of his students, one in particular that made his heart smile. It was his daughter, Hoshi Yuzora, who was currently practicing her ju-jittsu with the villages pig farmer, a round man who in Kittsu's opinion had had a few to many daikon cakes.

Yuzora threw the man over her shoulder like he was weightless and it was nothing new. She looked at him through her jet black bangs hanging in her face. She was panting and sweat rolled down the side of her face. The pig farmer groaned and looked up at the girl, who was looking down at him, looking rather scary with the way her bangs were completely covering her eyes. The farmer smiled up at her.

"Wow Hoshi-san! You have gotten much stronger in the last few weeks!" The grin on his face was gleaming with a weak brilliance in the sun that shown through the open dojo door. She smiled and held a hand out to him, "Thank you Tenjo-san." His larger hand covered hers as she heaved him onto his feet, his form a whole foot taller than hers.

"Yuzora, come here please." Kittsu called to his daughter.

Her head turned and smiled at her father. She bowed to Tenjo and ran to him, noting the serious look on her fathers face. "Yuzora, you have gotten so good at fighting these past few years..." Her attention faded from her father to the person walking behind him. It was the old baker, but he had died a few months ago, leaving behind a wife and 3 children. She tried to ignore him and listen to her father but, her attention kept getting drawn back to the baker, who was looking at her with cold, dead, green eyes. "...and so when it happens, I would like you to have it."

Her face snapped to her father. "Hm? What was that dad?"

He sighed. "Yuzora, were you even listening to me?" She sheepishly shook her head. Once again, he sighed and started over.

"I said...I have just gone to see Dinojise-san and he said that despite my good heath and physical condition, I have a very good chance of getting sick. He didn't know why, but he was going to call his friend in Tokyo to see if it is more serious then he had predicted. So, on the off chance that something does happen to me, I want you to take care of the dojo." Yuzora blinked at her father. Was he just saying on the off chance that he does get sick, or was he already? Kittsu smiled up at his taller daughter, "Yuzo-chan, I think you have developed enough to earn the title of dojo master." She started down her father, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"But father...I though you talked about giving it to Tenjo-san? He is much stronger then I and-"

Kittsu put his hand to silence his child. He shook his head, his shaggy gray hair going from side to side, "Not from what I just saw, my child." Yuzora looked behind her and saw Tenjo giving her a huge thumbs up1. She looked back at her father and smiled, throwing her skinny arms around his meek frame. "Thank you, Dad! I won't let you down!" Kittsu smiled and patted the young girls back, "I have no doubt in my mind that you will succeed my child." Yuzora smiled once more at her father before looking up at the baker again, only this time he wasn't just looking at her, a trail of a lone tear made its way down his cheek, as he floated away to the bakery were he died working.

A week later, the baker was still roaming around, hoping to be noticed by someone other than Yuzora. Grabbing on to people as they passed, trying to kiss his still grieving wife, and trying to hold his kids hands. Finally, one day Yuzora had had enough. She stopped in front of the baker, who was sitting next to his wife, Kana, on a tea house bench. Kana looked up at Yuzora as the girl just stood there, staring at the empty space next to her. "Um, Hoshi-san? Would you like to sit down?".

"How could you ask her to sit down Kana? Can't you see me? I'm sitting right here!" the baker yelled. Yuzora let out a breath, "She can't see you. Stop trying. You're dead." Kana, looked up at her in confusion. "Hoshi-san? Who are you talking to?" Yuzora looked over at the woman, whose eyes were stained red from crying. She smiled and said in a kind voice, "No one, Minako-san." Kana blinked and stood, walking away from the tea house mumbling about how strange Yuzora was. The baker stood up sharply and reached after his wife, "Kana! Darling, don't leave me alone!" Yuzora took the now empty spot and took hold of the bakers shirt, tugging him back down, "Shut it. Don't you understand? You're dead."

The baker blinked at her, "B-but, I don't remember dieing..."

"Of course you don't. Who would want to remember how they died?"

"I didn't want to die...I wanted to watch my kids grow up, and grow old with Kana..."

Yuzora pulled an apple from her sleeve and took a bite. "Isn't that what we all want?" she said through a mouthful of apple.

"I just don't know what to do..."

Yuzora took another bite.

"Just forget about everyone here. Move on already..." she said coldly, standing up and tossing the apple over her shoulder. It landed in the lap of the baker, where he just looked at it, and started to cry.

As Yuzora walked away from the baker, she stopped and looked around her. At the shops and homes, at the people as they walked past her, one person waving to her. She sighed and walked back to the dojo, where she was met by her father talking to the town doctor, Dinojise and and man she didn't recognize. Kittsu looked over at the sound of the door opening, he was pale and smiled sheepishly at his daughter. "Oh, Yuzora. You're back, welcome home." She looked at her father and then at the two men. Kittsu saw she was staring at the new comer and laughed.

"Oh yes, Yuzora, this is Isshin Kurosaki. He is from Karakura Town." The man with spiky black hair nodded to her and smiled slightly, "Hello, Yuzora. Your father tells me your quiet the fighter?"

She nodded.

"That's pretty good. I have a son about your age who is good at fighting as well." Yuzora nodded again and took a slight glace at her father. He was looking was looking down at his feet with a deep set frown on his face. "Dad? Is everything alright?" Kittsu looked up to his daughter, then to Dinojise, who nodded and moved into the tea room with Kurosaki.

Yuzora eyed her father, who sat down on his favorite floor mat.

"Yuzora...do you remember about a week ago I said that I may have a higher chance of getting sick?"

The girl nodded sharply.

"Well, Kurosaki-san said that it's a bit more serious then that..."

"How serious father?" Kittsu flinched at the sound of her voice. " Serious enough that I need to be put to bed rest...it seems that though my body is strong, my insides are not. The injuries I had gotten as a young man have finally caught up with me...it seems."

Yuzora let out a shaky breath. Her father could die soon? He was still so healthy and strong, and he was only 46.

Kittsu saw the hurt look in her eyes, "Oh Yuzora, don't worry. Kurosaki-san said that I should have at least another 6 or 7 months unt-" he stopped abruptly. Yuzora looked up and saw her father looking at her, his green eyes wide and dilating. "Father? Father? What's wrong?" Kittsu snapped his head to the girl. "Y-Yuzora...get K-K-Kurosaki and Dinojise..." Kittsu feel over, limp and convulsing. She stared in shock and fear at her father.

"DINOJISE! HURRY! COME QUICK!"

The tea room door was flung open, the two doctors came running out, their eyes widening when they saw the state Kittsu was in. Dinojise ran to his side, his fingers quickly locating the mans pulse point. "His pulse is fading fast. Isshin, help me get him to my clinic." Kurosaki nodded, heaving the limp and meek form onto his back. Yuzora tried to follow, but Dinojise's tall and built form blocked the door. He stared down at her with worry filled gray eyes, "Yuzora, I _NEED _you to stay here."

She was outraged.

"What the hell are you taking about? That's my father!"

"I know. But the longer you keep me here watching you, the closer he comes to death!" Her eyes widened and her knees grew weak. She stared into nothing and slowly sank down; Dinojise slowly backing away before turning and running to his clinic.

Yuzora sat there, numb and unfeeling, as her father was rushed away, already knowing it was too late to save her father of 15 years...

_THUMP THUMP._

"Don't give on me, Kittsu-san!"

_THUMP THUMP._

"Dinojise! His blood pressure is dropping rapidly!"

_Thump...Thump..._

"Come on, Kittsu-san! Think about Yuzora!"

_Thump...Thump..._

"NO!"

"Kittsu-san!"

_Thump..._

Dinojise lightly knocked on the old wood door of the dojo. Yuzora shakily opened the door, her black haired head poking halfway out. "What is is, Dinojise-san?" her voice was dead, like all the joy, sadness, anger, everything had been sucked away. Dinojise looked down at the girl sadly, he put his hand on the door and opened it completely, only to find the girl wearing one of her fathers old shirts and a pair of pajama pants.

"Yuzora...there is no easy way to tell you this..."

"How...?"

He blinked, "Pardon?"

"How did it happen?"

"Oh...an internal injury that was thought to be healed completely, ruptured on his lung. It began to fill with blood, and well...you know the rest." She nodded, keeping her tears held back the best she could. Dinojise cleared his throat, "Well...if you'll excuse me, I have to go file the report. Goodnight, Hoshi Yuzora-san."

Yuzora stood there, looking at the place where the doctor had stood seconds ago, cold air blowing in through the open door. She shivered and closed it; crossing the room to her fathers favorite floor mat. She finally let one tear go, then another, and soon she was weeping into her hands, letting the sadness fall from her body with every tear shed. She felt a hand lightly place itself on her shoulder, her head slowly turning to see who it was. Her eyes widened and she gasped quietly.

The baker.

"Now child, you understand my loneliness...my sorrow..."

Yuzora blinked and rubbed her tears away with the black of her sleeve. She looked at the baker again, and couldn't help but notice that something was off about him, even more then before. Every time she had seen the baker after he died, the chain on his chest was shorter and shorter, now it was almost completely gone, and his voice sounded husky and raw, like he had been screaming for hours. He looked...deranged, in a way. "What are you talking about? You, yourself have died. And I only had someone taken from me." she was trying to sound strong, but the quivering in her voice betrayed her.

"Oh no, child. You don't understand that much. Being dead has opened my eyes to the things on the other side of life, and trust me, even though you are not dead, having a love one die close to you is just as bad, and the hunger of others can lead to your own demise." Yuzora stared up in shock and anger, moving quickly away from him. "What the hell are ranting on about? What hunger? And what do you mean you have seen the things on the other side of life! TELL ME!"

The baker smiled. But not a normal smile. His teeth were pearl white and his lips seemed to go up past his cheek bones and gums. Yuzora started shaking in fear, as she saw a white liquid start to come out from his eyes and ears, pooling around his nose and spreading, covering his face in what looked like a mask. He let out a loud shriek, so loud and high pitched, Yuzora fell on the floor in a heap, covering her ears and gritting her teeth.

The baker ran out of the dojo, screaming his head off and into the woods. Yuzora uncovered her ears and took a deep breath, hoping to calm her raging heart down, but to no avail. She started out the door, wondering what in hell was happening to the baker, and what he was he scared of on the other side of life.

**Well? Was it good? It was shorter then I wanted but I was getting to anxious to put this up so I took off the last part and will post it as the 2nd chapter. Anyway...please review! **

1Tenjo is about the same size as Yammy


End file.
